


The Hall

by RationalCashew



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalCashew/pseuds/RationalCashew
Summary: The Gunmen's commentary on what's going on in the hall during the "I won't let you go alone" scene of Requiem.Implied MSR because season of secret sex, lol.





	The Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Making my fan fiction debut with a little head canon I was encouraged to post.

All eyes followed Mulder as he followed Scully into the hall, offering an "excuse me" on his way out. He pulled the door shut behind him.

Krycek continued spouting information -- or lack thereof -- about the still undiscovered UFO hiding out in Oregon. Not one of the Gunmen was paying any attention to him. They were far more interested in what was going on in the hall. 

Agent Scully seemed pretty pissed and Mulder... well, what they could see of him, looked like he was in trouble. 

"Langley, five bucks says she slaps him," Frohike challenged as Scully took a step toward Mulder. They certainly did look like they were arguing.

Langley considered it. "Nah. He's just sleeping on the couch tonight."

"That is," Frohike countered, "assuming she doesn't make him sleep at his apartment."

"I'll take that action," Langley said. 

Krycek let out a heavy breath, like he might be counting to ten before slamming one of them into a wall. He managed to maintain his composure, to their surprise. Instead, asking, "What are you idiots talking about?"

"They're betting on whether or not Agent Scully is angry enough with Mulder to make him sleep on the couch or at home," Byers offered.

"Or, if she slaps him," Frohike added. "Which, is a possibility."

"Why would she -?" Skinner began. The Gunmen shot him a collective look of disbelief before returning their attention back to the hall. They were still arguing about whatever they were arguing about. "Are you implying that Agent Mulder and Agent Scully...?"

"No one's implying anything," Frohike retorted. "Homeboy and homegirl have been homeboy and homegirl for awhile now."

"Moment of truth," Langley said, stopping any further conversation, as Scully walked toward Mulder.

They braced themselves for a slap that never came. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They stayed that way for a moment before pulling apart. Mulder leaned in and rested his forehead against her's. It looked like he said something but, they couldn't tell what.

"Well, that was anti-climactic," Frohike grumbled. 

"There's still time," Langley said, somewhat hopefully. 

But, nothing happened. Scully went down the hall and Mulder rejoined them. 

"Everything okay?" Skinner asked, causing Frohike and Langley to snicker. No one seemed to notice. 

"Yeah," Mulder replied. "Where were we?"


End file.
